mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Dresden
Creator: "Sorry if her parents death is too much but it is basically the reason why she wanted to study those topics and well she wouldn't be her without those deaths. Also I tried to make the deaths as non traumatic and dramatic as I possibly could." Personality She mainly keeps to herself but won't be rude if someone starts talking to her. If you get to know her really well she can be a bit silly and make jokes. She is also a very bubbly happy person and it is very rare to see her without a smile. When people first talk to her she will be rather quiet and listen and mainly only respond back when it seems like it is necessary. She can also be very protective of herself, her family, and other people she cares about. She doesn't want that weakness to be used against her so she doesn't really let other people know that she has a family. Most of the time when she says that she is returning home to Rush Valley many just assume it is because she works on automail considering on how that is the automail capital. She doesn't talk much about her personal life, even to the friends she would meet along the way. If she trusts them enough she'd bring them back home to meet her family instead of just talking about them. She is generally a very calm, level headed, person. It takes a lot to actually get her angry, but if you keep pressing her buttons she will lash out. She is really modest so talking about love or things of that sort make her slightly embarrassed. She isn't one to be in love at first sight, if you want her you would actually have to woo her and get her to like you since she is not the type to really get crushes or fall in love easily. Appearance She has natural Red straight hair that goes down to her shoulders and dark emerald eyes. She is rather skinny for her height but she is healthy. She is really pale but she actually doesn't sunburn easily. She normally dresses in a tanktop and blue capris that go down to her knees. There are two chains that come out of her right pocket, one is her wallet and the other is one of her many pocket watches. She has tattoos of her Transmutation circle on the palms her hands and sometimes draws on her arms. With her she keeps a bag full of tools and extra scrap metal as well as a sketching pad to design and make more parts on the spot. History She was born when her older brother Sydney was about 3 years old, her younger siblings who are twins, Daniel and Jennifer, were born when when she was about 3 years old and her youngest brother Charles was born when she was 13 years old. The family of 7 lived above their Automail shop for forever. It was called Levin's Prosthetics. They made prosthetic limbs for those who didn't want automail, they made automail was that lightweight and strong, they even have been able to make automail organs of certain organs, like a heart, a lung, a liver even, and other such organs. They mainly blend metals and make them into screws and plates and other such parts by using Alchemy. Each of the kids started to learn Alchemy from their parents at the age of 5, with the exception of Charlie. He started to learn how to do so from the eldest brother Sydney. When the family would eat they would grow their own food besides the meat so they had a lot of potatoes, green beans, and other easy to grow vetgables. Out of them all she loved Mashed potatoes the best, sometimes she'd mix them with green beans and sometimes she wouldn't, either way as long as there was butter around she could eat them as the only meal for the rest of her life. They also had a Machidamia nut plant in their yard, one day their dad got the idea to crack open the nuts and roats them and try them out, they were rather good for just tyring to do something on a whim. Their mom died in an accident while giving birth to Charlie. The dad was so depressed that he basically rejected Charlie for "killing his mom" and eventually killed himself with sleeping pills and Alcohol mixed together. Res kind of blames herself because at the age she was when they died she believed that alchemy can fix everything. She was the most talented out of her siblings (basically meaning she can do other types of alchemy then just working with metal) so she couldn't understand why she couldn't fix it at that age and she went on to study what she could outside of being a state alchemist. Now that she is of age, she has been training to become a state Alchemist. She has so far been training for 2 years to try and find something that would rather impress the people judging it as well as be able to study what she wants to. She could only get so much information that it was undoable, most people die or dissappear when doing it, The gate that you'll meet at while attempting to do it is all knowing but it will take away bodyparts as payment for letting you see whats behind those doors and once you get infront of it there is no turning away from it. Ever since she was little she liked legends, she was always cirious in the Philosopher's stone and she used to paint little stones red and pretend that they were philosipher stones. Her and her older Brother Syd used to have "stone fights" were they'd pretend that they had philosipher stones then see who could make the coolest thing with their imagination. Also Pocket watches intrigued her because they were made out of metal but were just as difficult to make as automail, also she liked to collect them for whatever reason. She'd be happy to become a state alchemist one day not just for the studying on her rather forbidden subjects but also for the pocket watch that you get for becomming one. Alchemy She is really good with metals since that is what she has been learning most of her life. She can adapt to other subject rather quickly for an alchemist so if she needed to learn how to make a smoke screen or something other of the sort it usually doesn't take her longer then 2 weeks depending on what the subject exactly is. Like if she was to learn an elemantal Alchemy that would probably take her about 6 months or even longer to just learn the basics, but most simple things take her no longer then 2 weeks. A lot of the times when she studys she really gets into it, she'll go with one meal a day and maybe sleep for 3 hours per day inorder to get what she is doing and make sure she can do it correctly, sometimes she'll lose trak of time and practice until she passes out from needing sleep. She will ussually go eat something when she can hear her own stomach growl loudly enough so she does make sure that she gets enough food in her for a day but it can sometimes be barely enough. Trivia *She is kinda weak physically but she is really fast moving and uses the momentum to her advantage *She is a better Alchemist then her siblings, so she can work with more then just metal *She is a human Chimera if you want to call it that. Basically when she was in the womb she absorbed her twin so she has two sets of DNA *Twins run in the family *She is a really good drawer *She wants to see the gate without actually losing something if it is possible. Category:Alchemist